Countermeasures
by MassHysteric
Summary: Hannah and Dylan Shepard have learned that their daughter Cadrina was implanted with nanites by the Illusive Man in order to control her when she triggers the Interface. They must prevent this from happening… one way or another…
1. Hannah

Mass Effect: Countermeasures

This story follows _Operation Demeter _and is a further continuation of the Interface story arc. Rated M for violence, language and adult subject matter and contains spoilers and alternate speculations for _Mass Effect 3._

_Hannah and Dylan Shepard have learned that their daughter Cadrina was implanted with nanites by the Illusive Man in order to control her when she triggers the Interface. They must prevent this from happening… one way or another… _

I

Four days elapsed with no word from Dylan Shepard.

Four days since he and his wife, along with Miranda Lawson, embarked on a mission to find the Illusive Man and stop the attacks on Cadrina Shepard by Cerberus troopers. It turned out to be another who sent them: General Marcus Dienz, the original head of Cerberus who revealed Dylan's connection to the group and the current leader's plot to use Cadrina Shepard to enslave the masses with a prothean device called the Interface. The Cerberus main base was destroyed along with Dienz and an attacking Reaper when Miranda chose to sacrifice herself, overcome with guilt for her involvement in Cadrina's resurrection. Illusive Man was still at large and pursuing him risked death or indoctrination. Dylan set out alone regardless, determined to stop him. Cadrina meanwhile had successfully found and reactivated the Interface but did not unleash its full potential, reserving it as a last resort. She did not appear to be under any influence other than her own drive to victory against the Reapers.

Dylan told Hannah to wait for his return or his next communication. By now, he had most likely failed to find or stop the Illusive Man, leaving only one option to stop the Interface from firing…

Since the machine was discovered, Cadrina slept in the _Normandy 2's_ medical bay on Dr. Chakwas' advice. The attacks of nausea had significantly decreased but the seasoned medic wanted to monitor the commander's recovery closely. Cadrina no longer needed an IV drip, having regained much of her former strength. Her movements as she turned over on her bed were less fitful. Still, her thoughts never wavered far from the Reapers.

Hannah quietly slipped into the room and crept towards Cadrina's bed, illuminated by the light coming through the bay windows. She delicately seated herself on one side of the mattress so as not to disturb her daughter's slumber. Hannah folded her hands on her lap, looked upon Cadrina's face and sighed. A passing shadow startled her, making her head snap up and move her hand away from her shirt pocket. Chakwas nodded to Hannah from the other side of the window before continuing on her way. She suspected nothing; Hannah often stopped by to check on Cadrina as she slept. Surveying the area outside the window and hoping no one else would pass, Hannah reached into her pocket and carefully withdrew a miniature data pad. She activated the device and browsed through a few notes, making random notations and trying to keep her breath steady. EDI, the ship'sAI, could not be alerted to anything amiss as well for hidden beneath the pad, held in place by a thumb, was a small syringe.

Hannah exhaled again, letting the hand holding the pad settle by Cadrina's wrist. She then reached over with her free hand and gently held it, stroking it with her thumb. Cadrina's skin felt warm and smooth; the corners of her mouth upturned as she stirred, making herself more comfortable. Hannah imagined that her daughter permitted a brief reminiscence of more innocent times when she would be tucked in at night. The mother clenched her teeth to hold back a gasp, swallowed and breathed out softly.

_It has to be done…_

Hannah slowly positioned her hands about Cadrina's exposed wrist, listening for anyone that might walk in on her, watching for more tell tale shadows. She manipulated the syringe beneath the pad so that it would remain unseen as it was used. For an instant she wished deep inside that someone would stop her.

But then Hannah would fail and the Illusive Man would have her daughter…

_No! I won't let you take her! _

"mmmm…. m-Mom..?"

Hannah leaned over and brushed the side of her child's face, smoothing back her hair. Cadrina's eyes remained closed.

"Shhhhh… rest now, Cady…it's all right… i-it's all right…"

Cadrina's face expressed content that her mother was there to watch over her. Fingers traced about Cadrina's cheek. Images were conjured in Hannah's mind of her daughter: stern and commanding, harsh and ruthless, warm and affectionate, askew and mischievous. Years of joy, trial and experience added lines and definition but did not drastically alter Cadrina's features. This woman was many things to many people, but would always be her mother's little girl…

Hannah found it more difficult to breathe evenly.

_I gave her life…_

Memories of soft blankets and lullabies intruded. Awkwardness with new parenthood remembered with amusement. Scents of formula, baby powder and food paste. A young toddler in awe of the new and changing world around her, slowly gaining the strength, balance and dexterity to move about it, to affect it. Finding her voice and calling to mother or father, whichever was on leave and present to care for the child…

Hannah's heart pounded.

_Cadrina…_

Older now, making new friends and confronting death in the loss of her pet and her grandmother. Worry for her mother's and father's safety upon each new deployment. Showing off her skills on her Skyboard and the adult omni-tool she was given by her mother. Experiencing the pangs of love with her first crush and later her first boyfriend. Taking more after her father, yet her mother's confidence and wits were evident…

Hannah took Cadrina's wrist again, positioned the data pad and syringe close to it. A tiny puncture, one push and the fast-acting serum would do its fatal work. She could not summon the fortitude she had relied on for so many years to perform so simple a maneuver, one that would most likely doom everyone to extinction. But it would be preferable to the living death of spiritual subjugation.

Hannah moaned, tightening her lips to stifle the sound.

_My Cady Ellen…_

Enlisting with the Systems Alliance military on her eighteenth birthday. Swearing the Oath of Service before the recruitment officer and her parents. The Skylian Blitz and her lauding as the Angel of Elysium for her bravery, not enough to quell the pain and heartache of losing a husband-to-be. Mother and father are there to support and console as always. Pride and trepidation as news spreads of Cadrina being named the first human Spectre for the Galactic Council. Elation at her saving the Citadel from a surprise attack by the geth. Sorrow when she is declared dead, no corpse to bring home. The need to keep a husband from wasting away in grief…

Hannah's face screwed up tight and she began to and rock to and fro at Cadrina's bedside, the syringe slowing moving further away from its target.

_My little baby…_

Elysium, on the second anniversary of Cadrina's death. A wreath is laid upon the base of a monument. The woman who inspired its visage then appears, in the flesh. A father lashes out in anger, striking his child for the first and only time for not reaching out to him, for causing him so much pain. Stepping between father and daughter, explaining the need to be sure that she had truly returned. Mother was to blame for silence. Reunited, they enfold themselves in each other's arms to forgive and to cry, oblivious to the officials in attendance. Meeting the daughter's new love once again; her savior, an asari. Liara T' Soni. Welcoming her into the family, declaring that a daughter was lost and found and another was gained…

Hannah moved the concealed syringe to her daughter's wrist. Her eyes shut tight; she could not bring herself to look upon her trembling hands. She shuddered and grit her teeth, breathing hard between them, forcing her hands to go steady.

_Forgive me…_

The will was there now. She accepted what had to be done and was fully prepared to live with the consequences. But the more she tried to insert the needle, the more resistance she encountered. Hannah's muscles had gone rigid and unresponsive. She felt warmth sliding over her arms and across her back. Her eyes cracked slightly. A blue biotic glow surrounded her arms, gathered within another pair of arms. Blue hands encircled her wrists. Hannah found that with some effort she could still move her head. And, by applying herself more, use her voice.

"…kill me…"

The asari matron remained motionless, still emitting her restraining field, casting Cadrina's sleeping form in its light.

"You're a Justicar… you punish the guilty…"

Samara whispered into Hannah's ear with a gentle breath containing no malice or blame.

"Yes. I bring justice to those who do harm for pleasure, personal gain, who act on irrational impulses. But you take no pleasure in your action. There can be no profit for you in her death and you are not an irrational being. You do this… out of love for her. You want to spare her from some terrible fate you think is beyond her control. You believe this is the only way. "

Hannah panted and moved her head about, Samara seeing to her heart and powerless to act.

"I am sworn to your daughter's service. She and all she holds dear are under my protection… Dylan warned me that you might attempt this, though his message would not fully explain the reasons why."

"Samara, I hate this… I hate me, but I need to!" Hannah sobbed quietly "… or - or we lose her…! We lose everything! "

"There is always another path. Why do you not have faith in her as your husband does?"

"You've seen how sick she was getting… each mission she came back from…"

Samara learned of Cadrina's breakdown after the Bahak tragedy and had seen its lingering effects on her as she worked to gather allies. She offered her insight.

"The revulsion of having to take more lives… after being deceived into taking so many innocent ones…"

"That illusive bastard did something to her, my baby… I don't think… she's s-strong enough now… "

The Justicar drew Hannah's arms back and made her stand. Still holding her wrists, Samara brought up the hand with the syringe while she moved the other to her side.

"You… can't… know…" Hannah stammered.

"I do know… for I am also a mother."

Samara leaned Hannah back against her. Hannah tilted her head backwards to rest on a shoulder, rocking it as she convulsed and strained out tears. Samara took the syringe, letting the data pad clunk onto the floor. She then deftly wrapped her arm around Hannah's chest and pressed her forehead against a temple, voice soothing and eyes going black in the process of a telepathic link.

"No parent should ever outlive or take the life of their child. As long as I continue to draw breath, I will not allow you to share my burden. Sleep, Hannah; valiant mother… sleep… and have faith that the Goddess will keep the ones you love from harm. "

Samara could feel Hannah's resistance in her mind, the urgency of her task. She kept wearing down on the desperate mother's mental barriers, only enough to lull her to unconsciousness. Just before Hannah finally succumbed, Samara was able to spot a hole and peered through to see what motivations were present. Brief images sparked into view: An old and bitter man, mocking and sneering with dark knowledge. Dylan, connected to the sneering man, alone in a shuttlecraft seeking another with a similar connection. The great dreadnought _Orizaba, _Hannah on its bridge with a troubled brow looking to her executive officer who appeared nervous in her presence.

Hannah's weight increased as she exchanged sleep with her daughter, slumping in Samara's arms. Cadrina now sat awake, unsure of what just happened. The Justicar's eyes reverted to normal and her biotic glow vanished.

"It is all right, Shepard. There is no need for worry…"

"What are you doing to my mother…?" asked Cadrina pointedly. She squinted at the object in Samara's raised hand. "What's in that syringe?"

"She is unharmed, but she will need to rest."

Cadrina sprang from her bed and snatched away the needle from Samara, who could have evaded the commander easily if she were not holding Hannah. Cadrina scrutinized the liquid inside, tilting and sloshing it about. Her face began to pale as she looked to her mother.

"…Mom…?"

"Please, do not condemn her."

"…what was… she can't be…"

"She is not indoctrinated."

Cadrina rambled "…they go running off to stop Cerberus, come back and tell me that Miranda's dead, then my father disappears, Mom tells me he's gone off to hunt down Illusive Man and then she tries to…"

Her throat caught as she swooned. Cadrina's only open admission about the Interface was that it was a weapon against the Reapers and that for some reason it ordained her as being able to use it, bringing her soul back from death. She said nothing about sensing the Illusive Man's presence inside with her, or about learning that she herself was the Interface, incarnate in human form to experience mortality and to fulfill a vow to her prothean creator. Cadrina's parents had not been the same since their time at the Cerberus base. What would compel one to chase down one of the most dangerous human beings alive, alone, and the other to kill their only child?

Did Illusive Man mean to take control of the Interface through her, knowing what she really was? Were her parents trying to stop him?

Cadrina gasped and tossed the syringe onto a cart, still disturbed by her mother's attempt on her life. She then helped Samara carefully lift up Hannah and lay her onto the bed. She haltingly draped her mother's arms over her chest and propped a pillow beneath her head. Resting her hands on the mattress, Cadrina stared down at Hannah.

"Perhaps you should speak with the second in command of the _Orizaba_," Samara volunteered "He may know something."

Cadrina staggered up to a nearby wall terminal, switched on the lights in the medical bay and accessed the ships intercom "Joker!"

"Commander, you're up bright and early!" cracked her helmsman.

Cadrina was in no mood for Joker's trademark sarcasm "Patch me through to the _Orizaba, _Joker.I need to speak with Commander Kendrick."

"Freaky timing - Kendrick's hailing us right now, wants to speak with your mo- Captain Shepard 'bout sumthin. Won't say about what, though."

"Oh, he'll talk to me! Get him on now!"

"Hold on, I'm connecting you…" Joker hurriedly signed off and acknowledged the hail from the dreadnought.

Kendrick's voice crackled over the speaker "Captain Shepard?"

"Wrong Shepard" said Cadrina "This is the lieutenant commander speaking."

"Apologies mum! I need to speak with the captain; she instructed me to report to her directly."

"The captain isn't available right now. I'll relay the message to her."

"It is for her attention only."

"She -isn't- available."

"Is she all right?"

"She's fine. You don't trust me, Kendrick?"

"It is not a question of trust, Lef-tenant Commander. I have my orders."

"What's the message?"

"Please, mum, just get…"

"Is it about my father?"

"… I don't wish to pull rank, Lef-tenant Commander, but I answer only to Captain…"

Shepard pounded the wall with her fist and poised her head an inch away from the intercom. Kendrick had attained his rank and post mostly through family connections and privilege. Hannah figured he was assigned to her both to babysit him as well as payback for her brashness in the service. But anytime Hannah asserted herself, he easily caved.

"Listen, you prat! Humanity's on the endangered species list, everyone's expecting me to pull of some kind of miracle out of my ass and I just had a very rude awakening! The last thing I need right now is your sniveling! Now, you give me the message or I will head over and extract it myself along with your trachea!"

Kendrick could be heard grumbling. She was indeed her mother's daughter.

"hehhh… we picked up a real-time signal from one of our shuttles on subspace channel MT449, sub-band Theta" Kendrick hesitated "… it's Captain Dylan Shepard."

Cadrina tensed "Location?"

"Trace puts it in the Grayson Belt, planetoid PGV-81D… I think he's found the Illusive Man."

"Send me the coordinates; I'm going after him. You take the _Orizaba_ to the rendezvous point."

"Mum, Reapers and their revenant armies have been sighted in that area! You'll need a heavily armed escort!"

"What my father needs is a quick, discreet intervention and extraction. Exactly what the _Normandy_ was built for. Upload the coordinates and assemble with the fleet… we'll be there soon!"

"…. So be it, then… Godspeed, Lef-tenant Commander Shepard! _Orizaba_ out!"

Cadrina switched com channels "Joker…"

"Way ahead of you, Commander. Coordinates received, locked in and we are underway. Full stealth set to engage within five light years of destination."

Before Cadrina signed off, Joker said "Don't worry, Commander… we'll bring your dad home."

For once, she did not mind his eavesdropping on her communications "…thanks, Joker…"

Cadrina looked to the Justicar by her mother's bed, who nodded "I shall keep watch over her. See to your father. May the Goddess favor you and protect you on your quest."

"Thank you, Samara." Cadrina exhaled and ran from the medical bay to the elevator, needing to reach her quarters to dress and plan a rescue operation.

_I'm coming, Dad. Hold on…_

End of Part I

Author's Notes and Thoughts:

- Suggested music for this story: for the scene in the medical bay up until Cadrina awakens – _For Whom the Bell Tolls_, from the _Donnie Darko_ soundtrack

Coming soon: Part II - Dylan


	2. Dylan

II

Dylan activated the transponder signal for the _SSV Orizaba _to track and intercept from the seat of his shuttle's flight console. He prayed that Samara had received the message he left about preventing his wife from killing Cadrina if he exceeded his self-imposed four day deadline. Learning of the true extent of their daughter's plight and the loss of Miranda had left Hannah bereft of hope and might be driven to act if she believed her husband was lost to her as well. It was only within the past several hours that he finally picked up the Illusive Man's trail again, leading to a world inside the mineral-rich Grayson Belt. If Dylan judged the response time to the transponder right, his wife's dreadnought would enter orbit for his extraction just as he completed what he had to do.

PGV-81D was located not far from planet Phosom, site of the infamous Phosom Rebellion that took place many years ago. A revolt by overworked and abused mine workers that Dylan's wife was called in to help put down. Improved labor and safety regulations helped the region rebound and enjoy a period of high output and prosperity, attracting scores of workers looking to risk a little life and limb for good pay. Able bodies that were now fodder for the Reapers who sought to cut off energy and material supply lines to Earth.

Dylan clipped his weapons onto his armor and stood before the hatch. He brought to bear all the old faculties, the mindset of his former days as a covert operative.

_One final mission… one last time... _

His darker impulses, long subdued and controlled, would now be utilized for a higher purpose. This was no mission to eliminate a rebellious government official, company executive or insurgents. Success meant saving his daughter and countless other lives. And correcting a mistake he left festering for over thirty years. It was the most critical mission he would ever undertake, paling his severance with General Marcus Dienz and Cerberus.

Dylan opened the hatch and disembarked from the shuttle. A darkening blue sky above, Husks could be heard shambling about near the red, rocky outcropping he set down under. Dylan pressed close to the ground as he made his way up the hillside, stopping just shy of the top. An Alpha Husk and its more diminutive escorts passed by, looking for survivors and holdouts. They lived still and so did their ancient machine masters, meaning the Illusive Man had not yet acted and was still vulnerable. Once the Husks were clear of him, Dylan switched on his omni-tool and called up a map displaying the location of his shuttle relative to the approximate location the Cerberus craft touched down. It landed at one of the larger mining operations about three miles beyond the outcropping. Still keeping low and arming a Matlock rifle, the retired operative set out towards the mine.

Dylan was able to reach his destination despite a brief sidetrack to deal with another wandering band of Husks directly in his path. Leaning out past a graveled corner, Dylan peered through his rifle's scope at the sealed, dull gray entrance to the mine. It was built into a cliff with guide lights fanning out on either side of it. Dylan counted twenty Husks of assorted species scattered around the entrance along with two Alphas. The combined firepower of his Matlock and other armaments would only severely wound one Alpha Husk, leaving the rest to swarm him. The creatures did not notice him slink out from cover to a nearby boulder to hide. Dylan paused a moment to rest, take in his surroundings and look about for anything he could use to thin their numbers.

_No potential for rockslides on the unsuspecting this time… what's this?_

He spotted a tractor several feet away with drilling and rock boring tools on its flatbed parked by a metal work shed situated a good distance from the entrance. It looked to be in working condition.

_Could be useful…_

Dylan scrambled behind one of the tractor wheels. One Husk stopped, wheezed, and tilted its head about, looking for the sound. Its glowing eyes saw only traces of dust caught in the breeze. It took three steps towards the tractor and paused again, as still as a statue. Dylan listened for the Husk to get closer, running over in his mind ways of dispatching it without alerting the others. But it determined to his relief that nothing was there and went off on its way. Dylan then climbed up onto the flatbed, the rack of tools and equipment keeping him out of sight, and made his way to the tractor cab to peer inside. The controls were intact and the power cell meter read just under three quarters full. Going back to the rack on the flat bed, he looked through the gaps between the mounted tools into the open shed. A wheeled generator sat inside with ports to accommodate three plasma rock borers.

_Will definitely be useful,_ thought Dylan as he carefully removed a rock borer and slung its carry strap over one shoulder, holding its looped power cable in hand.

The groaning and wheezing of the patrolling Husks were all Dylan could hear as he worked to set his idea in motion. He permitted himself a moment of reflection and amusement, remembering an old vid he once watched with his wife and then young daughter. In it, the heroes were forced to use their wits to survive and fight against a zombie apocalypse. Dylan was himself in much the same situation.

_Like you said, Hannah: fate can be a cruel bitch goddess…_

Finishing his preparations, Dylan took cover in the shed and attached the power cord on his procured tool to the generator. He then opened its side panel and crossed key wires to overclock the power output. Finally, he found and donned a protective, heat resistant apron and visor. Leaving the visor open for a clearer view, he waited silently as Husks came and went. The moment an Alpha Husk moved in front of the tractor, Dylan triggered his omni-tool and started its power cell. The whine of the tractor's hydraulics startled the beast, causing it to whirl around and plunge a massive arm through the tractor's driver cab. Dylan tapped another button on his omni-tool and the tractor barreled towards the sealed entrance at its top speed while plowing the Alpha, its arm still caught inside the cab. The surrounding Husks scampered towards the tractor, climbing over it, trying to get at any humans or other sentient beings that may be inside. The tractor rammed into the doors, knocking one free and severely warping another. The Alpha Husk pushed the tractor to one side and shook off its injury, smaller creatures still circling about it.

Dylan folded down his visor and tugged his rigged generator out from the shed as fast as his strength would allow while aiming his rock borer. He squeezed the trigger handle and a blinding blue-white plasma beam shot out, causing a miniature sonic boom as it split the air, into the power cell of the tractor. Dylan shielded his eyes from the blast despite the protection of his visor. The resulting orange and black plume roasted every Husk caught within its radius, scattering their pieces all about the entrance. The remaining Husks were now aware of his presence and began charging at him. Dylan continued dragging the generator behind him as he fired three more volleys, sweeping the rock borer hanging from his shoulder, the improvised beam lance cutting his pursuers into smoldering halves. Dylan resembled a gardener in welder's garb watering demonic blossoms as he fired and huffed past charred remains.

_All right, just a few more feet to the… shit!_

The last Alpha Husk spotted him through the smoke and picked up speed. Dylan backpedaled and squeezed the handle on his rock borer again, but this time it did not fire; the barrel of his rock borer had melted from the bursts. As he dropped the useless tool, he backed into his generator and saw its warning light flash. The core had also overheated and was about to suffer a catastrophic failure.

"Oooh SHIT!" Dylan cried out.

The Alpha Husk was at full gallop when it leapt towards Dylan, its jaws wide. Reacting quickly, he dove to safety as the Alpha narrowly missed him and caught the generator in its mouth. Dylan sprang up and ran as it skidded along the ground, digging a rut as it came to a stop and tried to stand upright again. But it was much too slow to release the exploding generator…

Kai Leng and the Illusive Man had set down on the planetoid to scavenge for mined eezo deposits needed for their ship's cloaking systems and the QE transmitter tied to Cadrina Shepard. After battling and killing off the Husks within the mine, they set to work loading their shuttle with as many crates as it could carry. Nearing capacity, they were interrupted by the sounds of rumbling and seismic warning klaxons around the enclosed landing pad. They ran into its control shed and logged in to the surveillance system, cancelling the alarms. Kai shortly discovered the cause of the commotion when he could not get a picture from the cameras by the main entrance.

"The outer door has been breached. Our presence here may no longer a secret to the locals."

"Check seismic and heat sensors also," instructed Illusive Man "Every worker had a tracking device implanted… and they're all dead."

Kai and his master scanned the holographic map of tunnels and passageways and then came upon a heat signal steadily making its way into the mine.

"That is not the signature of a Reaper Husk…" indicated the Illusive Man.

Kai toggled to the camera nearest to the signal. A stern, late-middle aged, balding blond man in black assault armor passed by the lens, prompting the Illusive Man to roll back the video capture and zoom in on the intruder's face.

"Well, I'll be damned… he's here…"

"How was he able to track us?" asked Kai, studying the close-up image.

"Indeed we've underestimated Dylan Matthias Shepard. The ghost of Cerberus Past insists on haunting us! "

"He came all this way to fight for his daughter…" Kai sneered and grasped the hilt on the inactive holosword hanging at his side "I cannot help but admire his courage and persistence. It would almost be a crime to disappoint him."

"…I agree."

Kai and Illusive Man left the control shed and approached their packed shuttle. As the Cerberus leader accounted for his cargo and made ready to launch, Kai leaned into the cockpit and stacked one last crate.

"This should be enough eezo for your needs. Get back to the ship and leave the system while you can. I will locate and commandeer the old man's transport to rejoin you after I have dispatched him."

Illusive Man swiveled about in his seat "That 'old man' was Marcus Dienz's right hand before he abandoned Cerberus. Locating us was only a sample of his cunning. Don't enter this lightly!"

"I am a much better man than I once was, Mr. Harper," said Kai as he wrung his wrists, the servos in his augmented hands buzzing as the mechanical tendons flexed and relaxed "You saw to that!"

Illusive Man smiled enigmatically "… then I shall leave him in your capable hands, Mr. Leng!"

The Cerberus assassin backed away as Illusive Man initialized the shuttle's drive core, kicking out dust from underneath as it hovered in place. When Kai was clear of the craft's wake, its side door slid shut and the engines engaged, carrying the Illusive Man to the safety of his cloaked starship in orbit around the planetoid's dark side. Kai jogged off the illuminated pad towards a covered ramp leading back into the bowels of the mine.

Inside, Kai set his visor to detect heat signatures. He crept past Husk remains strewn about the ground, eyeing a few he recognized dismembering with his blade. Nothing was found in the tunnels he and Illusive Man plundered for eezo. Kai moved deeper in until coming to a large, hollowed out space lined with a series of orange-brown pillars carved out of the rock itself as natural supports for the ceiling. Off to one side was a raised, smoothed out platform also made from the surrounding rock, the wall bordering it showing evidence of being stripped of precious ores. Kai stepped up on to the platform, edged midway down the space and spotted his target at the other opening to the hollow. The man in black armor was down on one knee, examining the ground. He picked something up and turned it in his hands, slowing his actions somewhat in recognition of another presence. Kai paused and raised his visor as the man in black armor stood up and turned, the remains of a cigarette pinched between his fingers.

"Not a good idea… for the Illusive Man to be using a mine as an ashtray" commented Dylan as he flicked away the cigarette and rubbed his fingers to wipe off the ash "Could have ignited the fumes."

"Dylan Shepard," said Leng, clasping his fist in front of his waist "It is truly an honor to meet one of the founding members of Cerberus!"

Dylan ignored Kai's adulation "Kai Leng… is your boss so scared of me he has to send his little errand boy to do his dirty work? I figured he was at least a little curious to see the man he was supposed to replace."

"My superior has far more important matters to tend to and cannot suffer delays." Kai rested a foot on a small stalagmite and leaned forward, draping his forearm across his lap "I am curious as to what you think of what Cerberus has become, what it's about to achieve."

Dylan paced in slowly, always keeping Kai in his sights.

"Untold suffering and misery for all? I –think- it's about time it was shut down!"

Kai motioned to keep watch on Dylan, taking his foot off the stalagmite.

"The present calamity upon us is not of our making, but soon the madness will end. The Interface will be activated, the Reapers will die and a new order will be imposed. All aliens shall acknowledge humanity as the true masters of the stars!"

"With your master in charge? I don't think so - he's a psychopath who uses humanity!"

"If you're referring to your daughter's implantation… she could have cooperated with us, contributed to a glorious future. But like her father she has grown weak and idealistic, unwilling to accept force and sheer power as a necessity in shaping human destiny."

"I'm not here to waste time with you, Kai. I'm here to end Jack Harper!"

Kai took up the hilt of his holosword and activated its blade "You know I cannot permit that. Besides, he is well on his way by now."

Dylan reversed direction, keeping his slow pace amongst the pillars and feigned marvel at Kai's weapon.

"Well, look…at…that! That is some piece of hardware! I used to read about stuff like that in comic books… never dreamed I'd live to see one."

Dylan stopped by a pillar with a clear view of Leng.

"A lot can change in a single human lifetime…"

Dylan's hand slowly went for his Phalanx pistol. He tapped it, causing to unfold, expand and arm while still on his hip.

"But some things'll never change…"

Dylan's fingers curled around the pistols grip, his eyes focused on his opponent. Leng pointed his holosword outwards, prepared for the imminent attack.

"Someone should've told you, son… never bring a knife to a gunfight!"

With that, Dylan swiftly drew up his pistol and fired a round at Leng, who immediately dodged the shot. Dylan ran between the rock pillars, weaving between them, firing one shot after another while closing in on the Cerberus assassin. He had dodged and deflected every bullet as Dylan bounded up onto the platform and aimed for Kai's head. Kai swung his holosword, slicing off the barrel of Dylan's pistol. The old operative ducked and whirled past Kai's second swing as his dropped his ruined weapon. Kai swung again and suddenly felt the blade stop. Dylan held a fist in front of his face - his omni-blade deployed - and pushed away Kai. The combatants circled each other and swung their blades, missing their intended marks, their blades making sparking and crackling contact with each other. Dylan soon found his back against the wall of the platform with Kai moving in. He retracted his omni-blade and maneuvered his arms to insert within the assassin's grip of his sword as it started to come down on him, parting Kai's arms. Kai used his free hand to swat at Dylan and pin his neck to allow him a precious instant to reorient his blade. Dylan grabbed the wrist of Kai's sword hand and managed to knock the hilt upwards and away, switching it off. As it spun in the air, Dylan folded in his elbows and knocked them into Kai, trying to get away from the wall. One shove caused Kai to spin about, only for him to reach upwards, catch his holosword, ignite it and, upon facing Dylan again, drive the blade into his left shoulder pinning him to the rock wall. Dylan cried out, crooking his arm and gritting against the pain. Kai took the hilt with both hands again and pushed the blade further in until his face was inches from Dylan's.

"Someone should have told you, old man…! A knife does not need to reload! And it can be far more fatal in a single stroke than a hail of bullets!"

Still gritting his teeth, Dylan grunted "I'll keep that in mind…"

His retaliation was swift. He struck at Kai's jaw with the heel of his right hand; disorienting him and making him lose his grip on his holosword, switching it off. Dylan then grabbed the hilt and slid out of Kai's space, running to the platform edge. A pillar in front of it had an indentation that would serve Dylan's purpose. In one flowing motion he jumped off the platform, landed on the ground, jammed the hilt in the indentation and then brought an elbow down to break the handle in two. Dylan peered behind him to see Kai barreling towards him. He then braced himself against the pillar and piled his legs into Kai's chest as he dropped down, knocking him into the front face of the platform. As Kai recovered and stood again, Dylan hid behind one of the pillars. Kai chuckled to himself and reached to his side, withdrawing a titanium-laminate knife from a sheath embedded in his armor.

"That is not the only weapon at my disposal!" he teased and crept through the pillars, searching for his prey.

Three pillars away from Kai, Dylan listened as the breathing and the grinding dirt beneath his opponent's footsteps got closer. He engaged the medigel feature on his armor to dull the pain and control the bleeding from his shoulder.

_Kai Leng, close-quarter combat specialist. Illusive Man's best wet-works operative. Known xenophobe._

Coming up on Dylan's hiding place, Kai spread his arms, smiled and exhaled harshly as he reached around the pillar. Dylan slid to the ground and rolled clear, narrowing avoiding Kai's knife. Dylan bolted upright and redeployed his omni-blade. Kai chuckled and made two mocking swipes before closing distance. Dylan parried the assassin's thrust and came about ready for another strike. Kai slammed his elbow into Dylan's head and cut into one of Dylan's hands as he raised it instinctively to block. Kai then purposely stabbed his knife past Dylan's face only to cut his cheek as he pulled back. As the senior combatant staggered back holding it, Kai circled around him, taunting with his knife and laughing.

"Old, Dylan…! Old and weak!"

Dylan's face wrinkled in pain and disgust, but his mind was still sharp and aware.

_He's toying with me…_

Kai lunged again, Dylan evading. Kai hopped on one foot and sent the other on a path to Dylan's skull, missing and knocking fragments off a pillar. Kai spun around and kicked again, making contact with another pillar. This time, the point of contact exploded and sent bits of shattered rock flying. Dylan shielded his eyes from the rain of dust. He could make out the bottom of Kai's smoking foot at the gap made in the pillar; his legs had been augmented and one was installed with a ramset barrel for devastating kill power. Kai, holding his position, saw Dylan's apprehensive expression and laughed again. Dylan's faculties still served him, though.

_The new breed in action, showing off. Perfect._

Kai swung his outstretched leg at Dylan, using his shin to catch Dylan's torso and throw him to the ground. Dylan spun and used his forearms to prevent going face first into the dirt, his omni-blade deactivating. His armor's medigel dispenser injected another dose as he strained to get up. Though the pain was dulled, he felt strange cracks in his lower chest: a couple of fractured ribs. A louder metallic sliding sound was heard, something extending, and Dylan felt a jolt of electricity course through him as he was hit once more on the side. Dylan barked out, rolled and scurried backwards and upright to face Kai, who now twirled a stun baton in his hands and sparked its live end at Dylan threateningly. Dylan shook his head quickly to clear his vision.

"The vital spark you're missing, Dylan!" Kai teased again as he purposefully swung and missed "Shall I infuse you again?"

Kai swiped the stun baton again and caught Dylan in his right thigh, holding it there while Dylan groaned loudly and fell on the knee of his unaffected leg. Kai removed the baton and moved to strike downwards. Dylan raised his hands and caught Kai's wrist, straining to hold it in place. Kai backhanded Dylan's face with his free arm to force him to let go. Dylan then used one hand to block Kai's next strike and executed a complex tuck and roll maneuver, with himself as a pivot, to hurl Kai into the ground flat on his face, seizing the stun baton.

_Okay, Kai. My turn…_

Dylan sat up on Kai's back to pin him down, raised the baton and jammed it into Kai's ramset leg, twisting it in and then rolling away to avoid another shock. Kai flailed about on the ground as he screamed, eventually turning over and swinging his steaming leg to snap the baton in two. In those precious few seconds, Dylan adjusted the medigel flow on his armor in anticipation of more punishment. He limped about and took on a defensive stance as Kai also limped to his feet, deciding to engage the former Cerberus operative hand to hand. Blood trickled down Dylan's temple. The medigel helped keep his mind off the pain so he could concentrate on Illusive Man's top assassin.

_So some of you is still real. Let's find out what…_

Kai and Dylan circled and hobbled about like two drunken bar patrons, fists swinging and missing their marks as each man evaded the other. Kai caught Dylan twice in the jaw, regaining some of his confidence and strength. Dylan's blows to Kai's chest did not register. Kai then threw a haymaker. Dylan ducked under and an old instinct prompted him to catch Kai's throat between a thumb and forefinger. Dylan immediately withdrew his hand as Kai coughed out and staggered backwards clutching it.

_That's one…_

Another odd reflex possessed Dylan to stand more upright and give Kai a quick slap across the face. The assassin's face slackened in surprise, his eyes bulging at Dylan's choice to follow a setup for a possible kill strike with such a pedestrian move. Before he could react, Dylan flicked his eyebrows playfully and mustered speed befitting someone half his age to hit Kai's face again, this time with a left and right cross followed by an elbow strike to the base of the neck. Dylan then balanced on his damaged leg, ignoring its reduced faculties as he brought up his good leg to jam the top of his foot into Kai's groin. Bending his knee further up, and before his bad leg gave out completely, he extended his good leg and sent Kai flying backwards into the front of the raised platform. Kai gritted his teeth and hissed as his back scraped the side of the platform while he slid down. His face grimaced.

_Found two…_

Kai held his hands over his groin, tensely rocking to stave off the pain. His eyes squinted and opened to see Dylan postured a few feet away, ready for another engagement. Dylan looked down on the fallen warrior and allowed a cocky sneer to take his lips.

_That's right - the old man still knows a few moves!_

Kai boiled inside, outraged that someone old enough to be his father - and a retired killer at that - was able to keep pace and get the better of him. The rage vented up and out through Kai's wide mouth, setting his head vibrating as he lunged forward, using his momentum to stand and barrel towards Dylan. Dylan leaned in and braced his shoulder to Kai's head as he rolled onto his back and cartwheeled the assassin over and down. Kai gripped and clamped down on one of Dylan's arms, landing square on his back. He drew his knife again with his other hand and stabbed overhead, Dylan's head avoiding the strike and rolling to his feet. Kai still holding an arm, he pulled himself to Dylan and swung his knife. Dylan leaned back and slammed Kai into a rock pillar. Dylan was free of Kai's grip and stumbled to cover behind another pillar as Kai regained awareness of his surroundings. Dylan assessed the situation.

_Good, he's softening up. He's annoyed, his mind's racing and the adrenaline's flowing. Start the poison drip…_

Bobbing side to side, ready to dart behind adjacent cover, Dylan called out "You're playing for the wrong team, Kai!"

"You will not get inside my head, Dylan Shepard…" Kai breathed in growing frustration, wiping blood from his nose.

Dylan saw Kai's approach and dodged another knife strike, moving to another pillar.

_They all say that…_

"Why bother? There's no room in there, anyway. Jack Harper's got it leased up, lock, stock and barrel!"

"Harper is the true voice of the Systems Alliance. He speaks aloud what it dares not admit openly. He does what is necessary… to show the Galactic Council its place!"

Another missed stab, another pillar to hide behind and taunt from.

"And he convinced you that you're just the kind of people he needs!" added Dylan.

"You were wrong to leave us, Dylan! You could have stayed… joined our efforts!"

Yet another stab and another pillar. Dylan touched it with outstretched hands, ready to run again.

"Now I'm curious. Just what is Cerberus to you?"

"The means by which to cleanse the galaxy of alien filth… and the embracing of the human potential without fear!"

Dylan scoffed at Kai's proclamation "Please! They're nothing but a bunch of killers, always have been! Only now they're stalking bigger game!"

Dylan emerged from behind his pillar to confront Kai this time, commencing another duel between metal knife and omni-blade. Kai interjected between every other of his moves.

"We make no apologies for our methods…"

Kai managed to stick his blade into Dylan's lower right side. Dylan began to lose ground.

"Every effort, every failure… pushes us harder!"

Kai circled and punched Dylan's gut, pushing him towards the wall of the hollow opposite the platform.

"Steels us…!"

A left-handed backhand across Dylan's face.

"Evolves us…!"

An uppercut to the jaw sent Dylan tumbling back first into the wall. Kai then stood as straight as he could manage and limped closer.

"…makes us stronger!"

Dylan propped himself against the wall with his back and hands, trying to keep from slipping to the ground. "Yeah, 'proud new model, brave new world…'"

Kai paused a couple of feet away. "You may have been good for your time, but it has long passed. You've lost your edge!"

The medigel dispenser in Dylan's armor was running low and Dylan could start to feel dull pain setting in that would only increase as the effects wore off. He had to keep up his guard, keep pushing. Keep up the adrenaline and keep railing at Kai.

"I woke up! I found better things to fight for… Having a family… can change you! Losing family… can change you! Isn't that right, Kai? 'My daddy died fighting aliens in the First Contact War… and now evvery alien has to die!' Changed you so much that living for yourself is something you just can't manage anymore, can you? Oh, no! Got yourself thrown in jail, pissed your life away. Then your new daddy Jack Harper comes along and busts you out. Gives you a new life and a new job so he could use your hatred to his advantage. You're so messed up you can't even think for yourself. You let Harper think for you – a man… who can give less than a SHIT about human potential!"

Kai appeared unmoved but inside something was jarred. He stifled this sensation "You know nothing!"

Dylan continued "You do what-evvver he tells you to do. Roll over. Fetch. Kill! Stay…! He ordered you to stay behind and kill me… and you obeyed like a good dog!"

Kai corrected him "I advised him to leave and he agreed. I bought him valuable time!"

"Bet he didn't exactly beg you to reconsider, did he?"

Kai felt something start to come loose within his psyche. He moved quickly to repair the fault "He has confidence in my abilities!"

Dylan directed a pointed stare "Or maybe he's just cutting his LOSSES!"

Kai snarled and attacked again. Dylan loosed a rock from the wall and used it to club Kai's neck and knock his knife from his hand. Kai held his neck and hip as he staggered back while Dylan triggered his omni-blade and held it outstretched. Suddenly with blinding speed, Kai's hand moved from his hip and extended to Dylan's omni-blade. It held some kind of curved rectangle pointed right to Dylan's wrist. There was a flash of blue light. When the light faded, Dylan's left arm throbbed. He fell backwards as he cradled it. He saw his hand fly off into another corner of the hollow. The stump left behind was smoldering and cauterized. Dylan screamed out, more out of surprise than pain, still somewhat numbed by the doses of omnigel.

_Honestly… did not see that coming…_

Dylan lay on his side tucking his amputation under his good arm, panting. Kai stood above him, hair ragged, injured but triumphant.

"You have failed, Dylan Shepard. Give way to the future."

Dylan stumbled a bit internally.

_Come on… keep it together. That last remark riled him, but he's not going to kill you outright. He wants to gloat, savor the moment. Rub it into your face that you're wrong. Maybe even grant you last words…_

Kai knelt down, aiming his device at Dylan's neck and proceeded as Dylan visualized.

"Tell me…" Kai cocked his head "Was it worth your life?"

_Predictable._

Dylan gave his strained response "For my family, my daughter… yes… is it worth yours… to serve him?"

Kai smiled proudly "To achieve our great destiny… it is service I render gladly!"

Dylan could feel his injuries even more.

_Let's go. You're on._

Dylan looked up at his would be executioner.

"Uhhh…oh man… he used both hands when he shoveled it to you…! He's hell bent… on getting control of that device, isn't he? To stop the Reapers? Promote human supremacy? Flesh is frail… you know that, you've proved that… Is the human soul also frail…? He seems to think so. He's ready to sell his to prove it. Does that sound… like embracing human potential… to you?"

Kai smirked and shook his head "Still clinging to insane insinuations. The combined product of age and medigel, no less. I do not hold it against you, old man. I forgive you your frailty… a pity you refuse to partake in the revitalization the new Cerberus can offer!"

_Resistance is a normal response…_

"Still… gonna let him do the thinking for you, Kai…? Cause soon he's gonna be thinking for all of us… once he has his Inter-face!"

_Steady…steady…_

Kai allowed Dylan to speak more, feeling himself the superior and in control.

"He's about to become all powerful… trans-cendent…"

_Let him have it! _

"…no longer… hu-man…"

Kai eyes twinged slightly. His instinct was to silence his fallen opponent permanently, but he could not bring himself to act. Dylan Shepard was not the fool that Kai attempted to portray him as. He had been one of the three heads of Cerberus, used his skills and resolve to break with them and then forge a new life for himself. Those resilient qualities were still present in Dylan's eyes even as he lay broken upon the ground. Kai remembered that his own father was much the same way before his death. This weary but sure, experienced voice from the past was now warning him that his efforts may be misguided.

Dylan picked up on Kai's internal debate.

_There it is. That little glint in the eyes. Turn that spark into a flame…_

"Why else do you think… he was so willing to sacrifice everything he built… and the lives he used to build it? Why else would he agree… to leave you behind so easily…? Cause he won't need you to protect him anymore…! He won't need any-one… any-more!"

Kai slowly lowered his weapon as Dylan's words washed into him.

"He'll be a thing… an entity with no enemies to protect it from. Because if anyone tries to stop it, it can kill with a thought… he'll become completely… unstoppable…"

Kai began to appear lost and directionless.

"You're useless to him, now. What good… is a man like you… to a god?"

Dylan ceased to speak a moment to observe his handiwork.

_He's worried. Good… now get him scared._

"Or maybe… may-be… the puppeteer… may be just a puppet himself! All his research on Reapers? Salvaging and reengineering their tech? I'm sure you've heard the stories. It does things to people. Whispers to them, warps them. Chan-ges them. Those zombies you carved up back there… just the final stage. You've served him for what, ten years…? He's been in this shit for well over twenty! He must be seriously fucked in the head… it's a wonder he hasn't tried to eat your brains yet…! Shame that you're sooo willing to serve them up!"

Dylan thought he could see Kai trembling ever so slightly.

"And if he is working… for the same Reapers he says he wants to destroy…? He's about to hand over humanity for all time. There's your grand des-tiny! To live and die as cattle… for mechanized… alien… squid!"

Dylan focused his eyes more. Kai was trembling.

_Hmph, easier than I thought it would be. It's helpful that either case could very well be true._

Something else came to Dylan's attention, but seemed to escape Kai's: the sounds of distant gunfire and shrieking off in the corridors.

"So go on, Kai…use your little toy. Set me to sleep eternal. My sleep… will be a lot sounder than yours!"

The gunshots stopped. Footfalls echoed about, growing louder. Recognizable voices called out Dylan's name…

The extraction team had arrived.

Kai blinked rapidly. "No… you will live…"

He looked to one end of the hollow. James Vega appeared in the entrance and spotted him. Kai sprang to his feet, backpedaled and called out to Dylan before he turned and scampered out the opposite end of the hollow as fast as he could.

"You will live, Dylan Shepard! To sleep no more!"

Dylan exhaled and sat up, back to the rock wall with his stump under his other arm.

_Sweet dreams, asshole…_

Vega opened fire on Kai and gave chase.

Dylan shouted to get his rescuer's attention. "NO! Let him go! He's not an issue anymore!"

The young lieutenant slowed and stopped, put up his rifle and attended to the fallen warrior. He was covered in dirt, ooze and pieces of exploded Husks.

"Christ, sir!" he said with an encouraging grin as he bent down "You look like hell!"

Dylan smiled awkwardly "… you could use a good shower yourself, son…"

Vega noticed Dylan's missing hand and waved to the salarian scientist Mordin Solus entering the hollow "Yeech! Don't worry; I'll get Doc Solus on the case. Hey Doc - man down!"

Mordin trotted over to Vega and began scanning Dylan with his omni-tool.

"Need a hand, Captain Shepard?"

Dylan wheezed as Vega shoved Mordin's shoulder, calling attention to the missing appendage.

"Oh! Terribly sorry, Captain," Mordin apologized "Did not realize nature of your injuries!"

"Really, Doc, you've got the bedside manner of a mortician!" Vega chastised.

Dylan interrupted with "Could one of you please go and find my hand?" His head motioned to the opening of the hollow where Kai ran through. "I think Kai may have tripped on it on his way out!"

Mordin nodded at Vega, who stood up and went in search of it. "With haste, James. Must refrigerate as quickly as possible if we are to salvage and reattach limb successfully." Mordin applied another dose of medigel to Dylan "There - should keep you until return to _Normandy."_

_Normandy? What happened to the Orizaba?_

Two more soldiers entered the hollow and moved towards Dylan's location. The asari justicar Samara.

And Cadrina Shepard.

Dylan's face brightened in gratitude. Samara had received his message. His daughter lived. Samara looked down upon the father and nodded slightly in acknowledgement, glad to see he had also lived. But her eyes simmered with worry, with a look that seemed to say y_ou have much to answer for. _Cadrina kneeled aside her father as Mordin continued to assess injuries. She seemed as she was trying to decide how exactly she should feel or react to finding her father alive but not altogether well. Her lips thinned more and more.

"Cady…" Dylan sighed with emotion and relief.

Samara's sentiment was confirmed when Cadrina suddenly slapped him hard across the face, setting the cut from Kai's knife to bleed again. Dylan regretted hitting his daughter in much the same way months earlier and did not protest her action.

He rubbed his cheek, smearing blood on his gloved hand and nodded. "I… I - I earned that…"

Cadrina gripped her father's shoulders firmly and shook "What the hell's wrong with you? Have you gone insane?"

"Insane? Maybe...? But that Kai Leng… now he is one serious head case, Cadrina!"

Cadrina was emotional "Just what did you hope to accomplish out here alone?"

"What I've accomplished? Well…" Dylan cast his eyes down a moment in consideration and then looked to his daughter again "That's yet to be seen."

Mordin finished his scans and gave instructions to carefully lift up Dylan and walk him out of the mine. Cadrina slowly took up one of Dylan's shoulders while Samara took the other and moved along with Dylan at his pace. Dylan was groggy from the medigel now that his adrenaline levels were low again. Vega scrambled up to follow with Mordin in tow. Vega was able to find Dylan's hand. Mordin sealed it into a plastic covering and then applied a small burst of coolant from his omni-tool to preserve it. One thought played over in Dylan's mind as he fell in and out of consciousness as he walked out of the mine with the rescue party.

_Objective complete; ball is in play. It's all up to you now, Cady._

_It's all up to you…_

End of Part II

Author's Notes and Thoughts:

- Suggested music for the fight between Kai and Dylan: _The Game Has Changed_ from the_ Tron: Legacy_ soundtrack

- Kai Leng is from the Mass Effect novels and Mass Effect 3 game, but I improvised his personality and behavior from the wiki entries (didn't read the novels), so apologies if he is out of character


	3. Cadrina

III

Dr. Solus' operation on Dylan was a success. His damaged bones were reset and his hand was reattached to his left arm using microsurgery and biomimetic gel. After encasing the hand and forearm into a nutrient suspension cast, the salarian advised the rescue tech that months of physical therapy would be needed to regain the full use of his hand and prescribed a "vacation from suicidal heroics" to facilitate healing of his bandaged injuries, causing Dylan to laugh out and hold his sides from discomfort.

Hannah had awoken from Samara's telepathic sedation and spent her time aboard the _Normandy 2_ near the medical bay at the commissary, numbly pacing about, lounging in chairs or chewing on protein bars. Unusually silent and sullen, she spoke only once in communication with her first officer, placing him in command of the _Orizaba_ until further notice was given; Commander Kendrick was in near shock of her sudden change in tone. Attempts by members of the crew to get her to speak further were fruitless. Hannah was deeply ashamed of her actions several hours earlier; she went completely still when asked about happened during those hours, but would only nod or shake her head softly to "yes-no" questions about other matters.

As Hannah slept through the flight and rescue mission to PGV-81D, Cadrina questioned Samara on what had transpired, learning of Dylan's message to her. She also hacked into her mother's omni-tool and found Dr. Wilson's recording on the Illusive Man's designs along with some of his notes and briefs on the Interface. Cadrina did not have much time to read or listen in depth as she assembled and prepped a team with Samara to rescue her father at the mines, leaving Dr Chakwas to watch over Hannah. But on returning to the ship, she listened to the entire recording in her quarters and finally understood what had driven her parents to their crazed attempts. She sent for her mother while she stood in the medical bay observing her father propped up on one of the beds, ordering Chakwas and everyone else to wait outside. The family said nothing to each other for a while, Cadrina pacing the room trying and failing to find words. Dylan was still alert despite the painkillers he was administered and watched his daughter closely. Hannah sat in a chair at his bedside with her eyes to the deck and arms crossed, her expression unchanged from before. Cadrina then stopped, accessed her omni-tool and played back Dr. Wilson's recording for her family to hear…

(For the good of Shepard's soul. For the good of all the souls that exist and have yet to exist… Shepard has to die…)

"… well… this confirms a suspicion of mine," said Cadrina as it ended and she switched off her omni-tool, looking off to one side "While I was accessing the Interface, I felt something inside my head. Like there was someone else in there, watching me… hiding from me…"

No response from either Hannah or Dylan. Cadrina looked to her father.

"… and you weren't going to say anything to me…?"

"We couldn't take that chance… he could have been listening…" Dylan summoned up.

"So you went off by yourself to kill him…" shrugged Cadrina as she shook her head and chuckled in exasperation "Well, great job, Dad. He got away and his pet assassin nearly cuts you to shreds!"

"He hasn't won yet," said Dylan, recalling his confrontation with Kai Leng "You could still use the Interface against the Reapers."

"I've taken my own precautions against him," Cadrina dismissed "Who knows? Maybe we won't need the Interface. Maybe all our ships and their new weapons will be enough."

"You heard the tape, Cadrina… it chose you…"

Cadrina looked uneasy a moment, holding back the urge to admit that the Interface did not really choose her but actually manifested as her in order to safeguard it from abuse and to study corporeal life up close. She stiffened and relaxed, intent on keeping control of the situation. She resented her parents for not confiding in her, but knew that all present were guilty of keeping secrets from each other. She could not even bring herself to address her mother. Most likely she would have received more silence.

Cadrina raised her hand before her and dropped it as she spoke, unconsciously using it as an anchor for her thoughts "Honestly… I… don't know what to think or feel right now. There's too much to do to do either. I… the fleets are all assembled… final preparations and assessments are being made."

"At 0800 hours" her voice trailed off "… we hit the Charon relay…"

Cadrina turned and walked to the entrance to the medical bay, picking up speed as she approached. She stopped abruptly, seized with the notion to not part with her mother and father so coldly. She slowly came about to face them. Only Dylan looked on his daughter as her gaze met the deck.

"I never asked either of you for your help, but…" Cadrina lifted her eyes and thinned her lips in a weak attempt at a smile "… I'm grateful… that you came along and tried…"

Cadrina proceeded across the deck to the elevator. A minute or so after she left, Hannah finally broke her silence.

"… so…"

"So?" Dylan inquired of his wife, turning his head.

"… are you going to tell her…?" Hannah responded, still looking down and away from Dylan.

"About?"

"You know 'about.'"

Dylan squirmed in his bed "I told her… and you… about my past in black ops."

"But not exactly what or with whom."

"Just drop it - it's behind me now." Dylan's volume began to rise.

Hannah met her husband's stare and flung invective "Well it sure caught up to you like a son of a bitch!"

Deep inside Dylan realized that she was lashing out to draw attention away from her own sins, but he felt unappreciated. He had worked out and executed an involved plan that would free his daughter from Cerberus control and help save untold numbers of lives. And all his family could do was decry what they believed was a desperate attempt to redeem himself.

"Well, what –about- you? I told you to wait for me!" Dylan matched Hannah's tone.

Hannah rose from her seat "Wait… and go out of my mind for four fucking days?"

A few crew members gathered just outside the soundproof medical bay windows. Nothing could be heard other then the murmur of the drive core and the growing crowd watching Cadrina's parents fighting; Dylan's bed facing away from them, Hannah mouthing and gesticulating angrily.

"I did the best I could!" shot Dylan.

Hannah countered "And we agreed 'Tell no one!' But you could go tell Samara?"

"I only told her to keep an eye on you, that you might try something rash!"

Hannah stretched out her hands "I thought I had lost you!"

"I said I was coming back!"

"Yeah, cause you're so GOD DAMN sure of yourself!"

"HANNAH!"

"DYLAN!"

Hannah leaned in to fire off another accusation when something made her pause and glance out the windows to the crowd outside. Hannah then quickly fumbled over to the wall controls and engaged the privacy feature, darkening the glass to near total opaqueness. She padded back to Dylan's bedside, panting.

"Jesus, Dylan… what's happened to us?" Hannah's voice trembled, pointing a finger to the deck as if their argument was suddenly personified as a vile creature lying upon it "We're supposed to be above this. We – we are… better… than this…"

"We're… just folk after all, Hannah" swallowed Dylan softly, using her late mother's term for ordinary working people who wanted to live peacefully "Just scared like everybody else… scared we might not make it…"

Hannah smoothed back her short hair with both hands, holding in tears "I don't know which scares me more… dying or surviving…? What happens after…?"

"I guess we find out, "concluded Dylan "If life will still be… if we'll still be…"

"Can we? After I find out…"

"But you tried…" interrupted Dylan

Husband and wife went quiet at once, locked in a stalemate. Hannah still wanted to condemn Dylan for his past and for not ending Cerberus while it was still in its infancy, allowing it to grow powerful enough to threaten their daughter and society at large. Dylan wanted to condemn Hannah for choosing to take their child's life over having faith in him or Cadrina to foil the Illusive Man. Even people such as they were not immune to the fear; their daughter also feared but only she was in a position with the means to face it and hopefully banish it forever. To hurl more accusations and hateful words at one another meant surrendering to it. Neither would allow this, but then neither could bear the presence of the other at this time. They needed time, time to pass and space to heal if possible; if it would ever be possible.

"I just wanted to protect her," her voice cracked "… that's all I wanted."

Dylan looked away from her, no longer in a mood to speak. Hannah lowered her head slightly and walked to the entrance. She leaned forward on the edge of the passageway as she looked back on her husband one last time, envying the trials and tribulations of most other married couples in that moment. They would fight over infidelity or problems with finances or different types of abuse. Serious problems to be sure, but Hannah and Dylan were at odds over actions that could change the course of galactic history. The parents of whom many considered and a few came to worship as a god. They were the king and queen of Olympus quarreling, but he was in no way the philandering Zeus or she the troubled Hera. Yet even the gods were much like mortals with the capacity to err and forgive. Most mortal couples had separated over far less.

Hannah breathed "Could you ever find it in yourself… to forgive me?"

Dylan still faced the opposite wall from his bed.

"…Could you…?"

Hannah briefly interpreted Dylan's pause as a redirect of her question and motioned to answer before he finished.

"… find it for me?"

Hannah remained at the entrance for several minutes sadly staring at her husband before releasing the door and heading on her way.

THE FINAL BATTLE APPROACHES

Author's Notes and Thoughts:

- The first story in the Interface arc, _Personal Interests_, features Dr. Wilson's entire transcribed recording


End file.
